Your Heartbeat
by Love the Omni
Summary: "Your heart is beating really fast, Juudaime," Gokudera murmured into the corner of Tsuna's mouth. Fluffy drabble full of sweet kisses. R&R 5927 shounen ai


**Your Heartbeat**

Summary: "Your heart is beating really fast, Juudaime," Gokudera murmured into the corner of Tsuna's mouth. Fluffy drabble full of sweet kisses. Seriously, this fic is full of fluff like whoa. R&R 5927 shounen ai

Disclaimer: I think you already know that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. It's pretty obvious.

I write so many smutty angst fics that it's nice to just write a cute, fluffy fic every once in a while. I practically died from fluff overdose, but I'm happy with the way this fic turned out.

* * *

Gokudera sighed and glanced sideways at his boss. Tsuna was sitting next to him, completely immersed in the math problems on the table in front of him.

They'd been studying together for hours and Gokudera was starting to get restless. It wasn't very often that they got to be alone like this.

"Ah, Juudaime…" Gokudera said finally, breaking the silence.

Tsuna looked up from his homework questioningly. "Is there something you don't understand?" he asked. "That's unusual."

"N-No it's not that," Gokudera said self-consciously. "It's just… we're all alone today…" He blushed and fidgeted.

Tsuna blushed as well when he realized what Gokudera was pointing out. It wasn't the first time that the storm guardian had acted like this.

"Oh… you mean?" the brunette asked nervously. Gokudera averted his eyes in embarrassment. "You… you want to?"

"Yeah… if… but only if you're okay with it." Gokudera peeked at Tsuna guiltily. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. You're just so cute. You're distracting me." He scooted closer to the smaller boy, looking at him questioningly.

Tsuna looked flustered at being called cute but nodded in consent anyway. "J-Just a little bit," he said softly.

Gokudera's face lit up in delight. He smiled at him in a way that he never smiled for anyone else, a look he gave only to his Juudaime, his Tsuna. He gently cupped Tsuna's face with one of his hands, guiding him a little closer until their lips lightly touched.

Gokudera softly moved his lips against the brunette's, trying to encourage Tsuna to relax.

After a moment, Tsuna let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He finally relaxed into the kiss and kissed Gokudera back sweetly.

Truthfully, Tsuna loved kissing Gokudera like this. He could feel the love Gokudera had for him being poured into the kiss. He loved the gentle way that Gokudera touched him. Tsuna wrapped his arms loosely around Gokudera's neck.

Gokudera took this as a sign that he was doing well. His light, pecking kisses became more urgent. He gently slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna's face burned red as he met Gokudera's tongue with his own.

Even though lately it seemed like they kissed like this every time they were alone, Tsuna still felt self-conscious and unsure of his actions.

Despite his insecurities, Gokudera's kisses helped to reassure him. Their tongues rubbed against each other hotly. Tsuna couldn't help but moan noticeably into the silver-haired boy's mouth.

Tsuna pulled away abruptly.

"G-Gokudera-kun… we should… we should study!" he declared, flustered at the very thought of the noise he'd just made. He felt like dying of embarrassment.

Gokudera deflated a little, looking disappointed. "If that's what Juudaime wants to do…" he said.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, immediately regretting his actions. He felt bad that his right-hand man seemed so disappointed. The brunette sighed to calm his nerves before leaning over to kiss Gokudera on the cheek.

"J-J-Juudaime! What did you just do?" Gokudera stammered in surprise.

"I-I just… well… you seemed disappointed so I wanted to cheer you up!" Tsuna said defensively.

"S-So you k-k-kissed my cheek?" Gokudera shrieked.

"EHHH… b-but you kiss me all the time!" Tsuna shouted back.

"That's different!" Gokudera exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"I don't see how it's different at all!" Tsuna pouted.

"I just… I-I don't want you to think you have to… do things you don't want to…" Gokudera explained lowly, his eyes to the floor.

"Wha…? W-Who said I don't want to…?" Tsuna asked in shock.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"HAA? I thought you were just putting up with me!" Gokudera exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Y-You really… like it when we…? When we k-k-k…"

Tsuna looked mortified. "Y-You really didn't know?" Gokudera just shook his head. Tsuna gulped to quell his beating heart. "Well… then I'll make it clear. I l-like you too!"

Gokudera beamed at Tsuna. "Juudaime!" he breathed happily, moved by Tsuna's words. "I love you!" He hugged Tsuna tightly, rubbing his cheek against Tsuna's affectionately. Tsuna smiled at the loving gesture, lightly grazing his lips against Gokudera's skin.

Gokudera cuddled Tsuna affectionately, like a puppy happily scrambling for love and attention.

The two boys kissed lovingly, holding each other close.

"Your heart is beating really fast, Juudaime," Gokudera murmured into the corner of Tsuna's mouth. "Don't worry," he said as he pressed yet another kiss to Tsuna's lips, "So is mine."


End file.
